This invention relates to a telescopic pole system and, more particulary, relates to a telescopic pole system particularly useful for a bird feeder, light standard and the like which can be easily raised and lowered for replenishing, servicing or replacement of the item supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 301,217 discloses a bird feeder mounted on a sleeve which is slidable on a post. The sleeve is secured in its upper position by means of a pin adapted to pass through a hole in the post. Another apparatus for raising and lowering a bird house is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,632 wherein a cable-pulley arrangement actuated by a crank raises and lowers the bird house on the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,792 discloses a bird house having a pivotal connection on a post to permit tilting of the bird house on its side to facilitate ease of cleaning of the bird house. In addition, a sleeve is telescopically mounted on the post to raise and lower the bird house, a cam type lock being mounted on the sleeve to engage the post for securing the bird house at a desired height. U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,059 discloses a hydraulically raisable and lowerable bird house on a telescopic pole structure.
The structures disclosed in the foregoing patents are fairly difficult to operate or are complex in construction and as a result expensive to manufacture.